


A Growing Family

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Come Home Safe [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Thrawn used to be an ozyly-eshembo, Trans Eli Vanto, ozyly-eshembo, past trans male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Eli misses Thrawn but his life has gone on in the Ascendancy and he isn't too lonely.





	A Growing Family

Eli watched two of his girls run through the town square of the settlement they’d landed at. He’d only carried one of them, but all three were his children in his heart. He eagerly awaited the day he could finally legalize that fact. He’d already done it once, but Eli had always wanted a big family.

It started with Pirro'deli'arne. Odelia and Thiki had formed a very strong sisterly bond while she was the sky-walker assigned to his ship. He was delighted. There were many things he disagreed with the Aristocra and Ascendancy about. One of the things he felt the most strongly about was how the ozyly-eshembo weren’t given the chance to be children, so he made no moves to keep Odelia from bonding with Thiki or to stop them from playing together.

The higher ups of the Ascendancy weren’t too happy when they found out. There had been a persistent mutter that they should have expected something like this from _Thrawn’s_ husband. But Odelia was performing her duties exceptionally, so the leadership had to begrudgingly leave the situation alone. Eli wished he could have instituted a fleet wide change but was content knowing that several other commanding officers had begun to encourage bonding and playtime between their sky-walkers. It was a slow revolution.

The first time Eli called Odelia his child was in a moment of panic. He’d been in a meeting at the administrative building of a chiss outpost. He’d left the girls to play in the grassy area nearby. Several other ozyly-eshembo were there with members of their respective crews watching over them. When he heard the sirens go off his heart plummeted. He’d rushed from the building only to see the grysk ship exiting the atmosphere.

Eli didn’t remember much about what had happened next, but he remembered screaming. “My children have been taken! I will not ‘calm down’!”

Three years after they had been taken and rescued Odelia’s pre-cognizance began to fade. Eli felt his heart break all over again. He couldn’t lose her, not again.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

_“How can I help you, Syndic?” Eli greeted Thrass when the Chiss boarded his ship unexpectedly._

_Thrass walked with him to his office. “I’m here about_ _Pirro'deli'arne.”_

_“Oh! Are you taking her back to her family?”_

_“No. She has no living relatives.”_

_“What? Then what will happen to her? Where will she go?” Eli began to worry._

_“That will depend on what we discuss.”_

_Once they reached Eli’s office Thrass produced his datapad with a legal form. “Thanks to her years of service, no matter what we decide,_ _Pirro'deli'arne will be taken care of. However I am prepared to sign off, as the Syndic of the House of Mitth on her adoption, provided she, or her currant guardian petitions for it._

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Pirro'deli'arne had been adopted not only by the house of Mitth, but also by Eli directly. She was his daughter just as much as Mitth’iki’vanto was. Thrass had arranged for the next ozyly-eshembo assigned to Eli’s ship to also be one without a family to return to after her service. Seqi'miz'uattu had been nervous and shy when she’d come aboard for the first time, but Thiki and Odelia had made her feel welcome. Imizu was a more quiet kid than his other two, but Eli adored her all the same. She loved to listen to him tell stories. Even though he couldn’t legalize the fact she was his child until she finished her service, she knew what he had planned and was overjoyed by the prospect of officially being a member their little family.

Even with his three girls Eli couldn’t ignore the piece of their family that was missing. It had been five years since Thrawn disappeared, before Odelia was even adopted. The Aristocra had ruled him legally dead once news of what had happened over Lothal reached them. Thrass had abstained from the vote, even though he too believed his brother to be dead. Still he had humored Eli and left a second line blank on Odelia’s adoption form, so that if Thrawn ever returned he could adopt her too.

Ar’alani had quietly changed his patrol routes to the parts of Chiss space where Thrawn might have ended up based on the last know trajectory of the purrgil. He knew they both hoped they were wrong. Eli knew they were. Odelia hadn’t lost all her force abilities and she knew Thrawn’s force signature. She hadn’t felt him die. She said she might have missed it but Eli believed Thrawn was alive, somewhere.

For now he contented himself to watching his children play tag in the town square, laughing as they chased each other.

“Eli?” Odelia made her way over to him after she finished speaking with a merchant.

“Yes, darling.”

“I didn’t want to say anything right away but the feeling is getting stronger.”

“Thrawn?” Eli’s heart raced.

Odelia nodded. “I think he’s on this planet. He’s not alone. There’s someone very strong with the force with him.”

“Vader?” Eli knew Vader hadn’t been on the _Chimaera_ when it was taken but perhaps the Empire had been looking for Thrawn too and found him first.

“No. I’ve never felt this person before. They’re very light, though.”

With the next hour Eli had sent in for and received permission for shore leave. He’d packed up a small shuttled and loaded his girls on. It was time to complete their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Eli letting Odelia be a kid is the reason she has retained some of her force sensitivity. Turns out making kids be full on adults causes them to slowly shut down their own abilities as a defense mechanism. 
> 
> [My Star Wars Tumblr](http://www.headedtobandomeer.com/)   
>  [My Main Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
